planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary mass classification
Planetary mass classification is the classification of s by . The mass ranges from 1 ML to 13 MJ. uses letter codes in order of decreasing mass. There are three broad types of planets by mass: (class J), (class N), and (class E) with subclasses a, b and c in order of decreasing mass. s are non-stellar objects that revolve around the s including our that have suitable mass range that without fusing in their core. History Christopher Dybala (b. 1991) developed his classification in October 2006. He puts Roman numerals in order of decreasing mass from 0 for to VI for . He also named the mass classifications based on the most massive members of the types in our in adjectives, and thereby level naming using adjectives for Earth and Jupiter as the standard bases, the most massive of any s and s in our solar system respectively. On April 23, 2007, he divided each types into three subtypes: a, b, and c in order of decreasing mass. Brown dwarf (hyperjovian) and dwarf planet (hypoterrestrial) were originally included. It was removed because these are not planets. Brown dwarf is not considered a planet because they are massive enough to fuse deuterium in their core, somewhat like stars, and dwarf planet because it is not massive enough to clear the neighborhood. In August 2008, he revised the planetary mass classification. Formerly, there were five types: superjovian (Class I), jovian (Class II), subjovian/superterrestrial (Class III), terrestrial (Class IV), and subterrestrial (Class V) with a, b, c divisions. Now this classification have seven types: super-Jupiter (Class I), mid-Jupiter (Class II), sub-Jupiter (Class III), interplanet (Class IV), super-Earth (Class V), mid-Earth (Class VI), and sub-Earth (Class VII) without divisions. On July 14, 2009, he changed the classification symbols from Roman numerals to letter codes using ‘J’ for Jupiter, ‘N’ for Neptune, and ‘E’ for Earth. The subclasses for Jupiter and Earth are designated as ‘a’ for super-*, ‘b’ for mid-*, and ‘c’ for sub-*. Classes There are 410 known planets. For finding s using and techniques, super-Jupiter is the easiest to detect while sub-Earth is the most difficult. That's why super-Jupiter extrasolar planets is most common detected, but these techniques are too difficult to find any mid-Earth and sub-Earth extrasolar planets. But there is one known sub-Earth extrasolar planet, which was discovered using the technique . Possibly may be able to detect mid-Earth and sub-Earth planets, even with current . Class Ja –– Super-Jupiter There are no super-Jupiter planets in our solar system. The mass range is between 2 to 13 es. It is the most common mass classification of all known planets, at around 415‰. There are six examples: (Clio), (Cynurus), (Cerenytis), and (Arcas), (Methuselah), (Lerna), and (Midas). The masses are 2.95 MJ, 8.55 MJ, 12.12 MJ, 8.39 MJ, 3.05 MJ, 4.22 MJ, and 8.43 MJ respectively. Class Jb –– Mid-Jupiter This mass classification include the prototype solar system planet Jupiter. 373‰ of all known planets are mid-Jupiters, making it the second most common classification of known planets. The mass range for mid-Jupiters is from 0.5 to 2 jupiters. The first extrasolar planet around the star ever been discovered around the star was Class Jb with a mass of 1.522 MJ. Class Jc –– Sub-Jupiter There is one sub-Jupiter planet in our solar system – . It is the third most common type of known planets, at around 98‰, considerably less common than super-Jupiter and mid-Jupiter. The mass range for sub-Jupiters is from 0.1 to 0.5 jupiters. The examples of sub-Jupiter exoplanets include (Odysseus), (Porus), (Teleia), (Stygne), (Augean), and (Diomedes). The masses are 0.282 MJ, 0.282 MJ, 0.214 MJ, 0.175 MJ, 0.364 MJ, and 0.371 MJ, respectively. Class N –– Mid-planet There are two mid-planets (also called neptunes, hence the symbol N) or s in our solar system – and Neptune. It is the fourth most common type of known planets--51‰. The first extrasolar neptune ever discovered was not till 2004. Class N planets range from 0.03 to 0.1 MJ (10 to 32 ME). Neptunes can either be terrestrial planet or jovian planet. There are three examples of possibly rocky Class N extrasolar planets discovered in August 2004 – (Nemea), (Peucetis), and (Euippe). The masses are 22.7 ME, 10.7 ME, and 10.3 ME respectively. Class Ea –– Super-Earth There are no super-Earth planets in our solar system. The mass ranges from 2 to 10 ME. The first super-Earth exoplanets were discovered in 1992 around pulsar . The planet or Ixion has mass of 4.34 ME and or Tantalus has mass of 3.91 ME. The super-Earths weren’t discovered until the year 2005 orbiting around normal stars. On June 13, 2005, or Alpan was discovered with a mass of 8.41 ME. On April 24, 2007, the super-Earths and were found orbiting the star . Gliese 581 c (Eirene) was initially the most Earth-like planet ever found, the mass is 6.26 ME. Gliese 581 d is found to be habitable owing to its after the discovery of a in that system on April 21, 2009. On December 16, 2009 the planet (Shesha) was discovered by transit. GJ 1214 b may be an with 75% water and 25% rock. Some of the water on this planet should be in the exotic form of . So far, 21 super-earth exoplanets have been discovered to date, most are terrestrial and few are ice giants. Class Eb –– Mid-Earth There are two mid-Earth planets in our solar system – prototype Earth and . We live on an mid-Earth planet, it is the only planet in our solar system absolutely known to support – Earth. The planet Venus is surrounded by a thickest atmosphere in the solar system – 92 times more pressure than Earth, which makes it a very strong greenhouse effect caused by the excessive amounts of (96.5%). The mass for mid-Earths ranges from 0.5 ME to 2 ME. As of 2010 out of 410 known extrasolar planets, there are no known extrasolar mid-Earths. Class Ec –– Sub-Earth There are two sub-Earth planets in our solar system – and . The planet Mars is the best planet in our solar system other than Earth. More spacecrafts landed on Mars than any other planets. Mars can support life and it is most similar to Earth than any planets in our solar system. Mercury is the only planet in our solar system that lacks the with an atmospheric pressure of 1 femtobar (10-15 atm). Mercury is also the closest planet to the Sun and is smallest in mass and size. Two moons in our solar system surpass Mercury in size. There are six moons in our solar system including our , , and four that are in low-mass range of Class Ec. Sub-Earth planets range between 0.01 to 0.5 ME (0.813 to 40.65 ML). There is only one known sub-Earth extrasolar planet. This planet orbits the pulsar PSR B1257+12. The planet (Sisyphus) has mass of only 2.20 lunar mass, near the lower limit of Class Ec. See also * *Planetary appearance classification *Planetary temperature classification *Planet number Category:Articles Category:Planetary classifications